THE RIGHT GIRL
by gothgurl4eva
Summary: i really want 2 be mor respected as a writer so i wrote this tale of love, consumption, n lust! plz review no flames!
1. chappy 1

The right girl

AN: Okay, you guys recently I have seen people flaming my storis so I am now using a BETA. Believe it or not it does really hurt to see such things cruelly stated aboot my hardly workd stories. So now Im havin people chek my spellin n stuff. Sha sha and revuew!

Disclaim: I own nothing except my OC.

Riona got on the Hogwerts express, smiling merrily to herslf with her twin sister Artica. They were twins and they both had the same birthday. They were both 14 like Harry potter who was 14. They were starting there fourth year at Hogwarts. They were really excited to meat new people because they had just transfreed from durmstrang academics for young witchards in germany.

Riona settled into her spot in the train cabin as Artica deviously put their baggage in the overhead.

"Kawaii," Riona said looking her twin up and down in approval. Artica was wearing a red Hot Topic miniskit that bearly covered up anything at all. That's why Artica liked it also it accented her firm yet soft butt. She was wearing a sparkly black tube top dat only covered up her boobs partially. It still left stuff to the imagination she wasn't a slut or anything! But she was a size D and she was proud of the giftz Satan had given her. She was wearing bright red hooker heels that said "gerard way all the way" on dem. Her foundation was relly pale and she had bright black lipstick on also eyeliner and tons of mascara dripped down her bloody cheecks. (she clawed herself sometimes because she was a masokist)

"Thank you" Artica said back in her head with telepathy. (the twins were soul sisters and had a special connexion so they could talk to each other without using real words)

Riona looked down at her own outfit. She was wearing a green halter top that showed off all of her midriff and her skull belly button ring. Her black jeans were really low rise and they had holes all over so it showed off her pale skin. She was wearing a skull and key necklaces. She had an armband on that said MCR 4EVR. She had even more make up than Artica and she looked really fuking hot.

Just then a pale boy knoked on the door. He had black slicked black hair and a evil smirk on his face. They opened the door for him because he was goffik. His eyes opened wide when he saw their big boobs and his mouth dropped open in astonishment. The girl next to him also stared. It was…Dracola Malfoy and Pansy Parkinsons!

Riona giggled at his cute expression. "You are really amiable Dracola!" she whispered and she grabbed his head and hugged him softly to her chest.

Artica just frowned. She turned to Pansy and sneered "Wat you staring at are you a lesbian or what? My chest isn't a billboard that says LOOK AT ME!" Riona and Dracola covered their mouths to stop from laughing at her funny one liner.

Pansy started to sob because she relized it was true. Her ratty not shiny black hair limped around as she ran out of the room weeping.

Dracola and Riona winked at each other and Dracola kissed Riona smoothly on the lips. Artica smiled because she was happy for her twin sitter. She could hear all her thouts about Dracola echoing in her head because of her telepathic powerz.

Then the train pulled to Hagwarts.

"We are here." Dracol moaned solemnly.

AN: CLIFFY sry, lol! Okay review and NO FLAMES. Tell me if my writing improved a lot I think it did!!


	2. chappy 2

AN: thnx 4 all da revuews guys! Yall r so kawaii! Luv ya xox.

"_mm wat a hottie"_…riona's thoughtz eko'd in articaz ears due 2 da telepathy (this IZ possible!!)

"riona ew stop! I can hear u!"

"sry babe. I always forget dat u r telepathik!" riona wuz wearing a brite orange tube top today that cut off rite below her gigantik boobz. She had a denim miniskirt wit a huge belt that sed slytherin slutz 4eva on it! (nut dat she wuz slutty or nething!)

Just then drago came up and tongued her. Artica smiled while she watched, happy dat her sis had found happiness at last.

"hem, hem"

The twinz n drako turned around. Wat lay be4 dem was a terrible site. A fat frog lady dressed all in pink was staring at dem. Particularly at artikas outfit. Artica was wearing a blue minidress dat had slits all around it. It only covered up her gentles.

"u r braking dress code numba 44" the pink lady coughed sweetly. Den she left.

"Umbitch! I will kill her little prep selv one day!!" drako moaned.

"ya. 2 bad shes all friendly wit potter n his gang. Potter is such a suck up 2 hur." Riona agreed.

"I kno. But at least he IZ ttlly kawaii!" artica sighed dreamily.

"yea" drako sed wistfully. No1 saw, but a single bloody tear dripped down hiz pale face.

Randomly, granga, weasel n potter stepped out behind a tree.

"hey artica. Wutz up my hoes??" weasel said cleverly retardedly.

Potta hit him quickly. "We do nut talk to da poor goffs, weaselhead." Den he strutted off.

"pothead is so full of it..he thinkz just becuz hes Dumbledoos best man he rulez da skool" riona frowned sadistically.

"just lyk hiz fatha"

"professer snepe!" all turned around at his satanic voice.

"hai bitches"

AN: Cliffhanga! What is snap up to?? Wat wil he do to potta n his gang?? Tune in 4 da next installmint!


End file.
